Trickster Virus
by Jen Ramen
Summary: The Trickster Virus is a corruption that drives you to insanity... With no cure...
1. The Beginning

**This is a serious fanfic (so excited!)**

* * *

How it began... Well, that was a long story. Truth is, it had always been there from the beginning... It just took a long time to activate.

They called it the Trickster Virus. It was a corrupting disease that turned you insane. There was no cure as far as anyone knew, and it spread like a fire. So the kids, Beta and Alpha, played the game to avoid the infection from speeding to them...

Or at least buy them time so they could find the cure...

* * *

**"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES**


	2. Jane

**Someone wanted more from the first chapter, so here ya go a long(ish) chapter to continue!**

* * *

Jane was the first to become infected. She was with Jake at the time when began to feel funny. _Just being around Jake giving me butterflies,_ she thought. It was later she begun to worry.

"Hey Jake," she said happily.

"Oh, hello Jane," he replied with a smile. _Oh how I'd love to just kiss him and have a zillion babies! _Her eyes widened._ Wait, WHAT?! Oh no... Could I...? NO! Please oh god I can't be infected already..._ "Janey, you okay?" Jake waved a hand in her face, snapping her back to reality.

"Y-yes Jake... I'm fine!" He sighed with relief.

"Good. For a sec, I thought you were becoming infected..."

"Wh-why's that, Jake?"

"Oh um... I don't know, you just had this crazed look in your eyes is all." _That's right_, Jane thought, _he's in love with Dirk_. Her eye held an happy shine, but crazed with violence and lust.

"Oh? And what exactly would you say..." She took a step forward. "If I had some thoughts..." Jake looked nervously at her as he took a step back.

"No... Janey not you... why did this have to happen to you...?" By now, Jane's hair was turning pinker by the second, her clothes turning yellow and pink.

She smiled. "I don't know Jakey." She giggled. "M-m-maybe," her voice sounded like a computer that had glitches here and there, "it was when you denied my love~..."

"But you... You told me you didn't like me in that way!" He tried to stay calm, but the sight of Jane as she was now frightened him to the core of his soul.

"Never put a g-g-g-GIRL on the spot, JAKEY~!"

The next thing Jake did was run for his life in shame of his fear. _We've run out of time... This is just beginning..._

* * *

**"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES**


	3. Warning

**Someone wanted more from the first chapter, so here ya go a long(ish) chapter to continue!**

* * *

Jake ran frantically, trying to hide from Jane, though he wasn't sure if he could, considering that his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he swore that it could be heard miles away. All while this was happening, he tried to Pester Dirk and Roxy to warn them.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

GT: Dirk!

GT: oh my god Dirk, please help me!

TT: Jake?

TT: dude calm the fuck down

TT: what's wrong?

GT: it's Jane

TT: what happened to her? what's wrong with Jane?

GT: she...

GT: SHE'S INFECTED!

TT: no, there's no way man

TT: you sure?

GT: FOR BLOODY SAKES STRIDER

GT: HER FUCKING HAIR TURNED FUCKING PINK RIGHT BEFORE MY FUCKING EYES

TT: dammit!

TT: this is way too soon...

TT: shit

GT: not to bother you but you may want to

GT: idk

GT: HELP YOU GOD DAMN BLOODY BOYFRIEND AND SAVE HIM FROM TURNING INTO A TRICKSTER!

TT: Jake calm down

TT: you're not gonna turn into one

GT: YOU'RE SO SURE!

GT: WELL GUESS WHAT STRIDER

GT: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNOW THIS

GT: BUT I RECALL THE VIRUS INFECTION BEGING TRIGGERED QUICKER THROUGH LIP CONTACT WITH A TRICKSTER!

TT: dude CALM THE HELL DOWN

TT: I'm on my way now okay

GT: okay...

GT: sorry for yelling

TT: it's okay babe, you're just terrified, I get it

GT: I just feel like I caused it in some way...

TT: how?

GT: well Roxy told me that Jane might like me more than in a friendly way

GT: so I asked her to be totally honest with me

GT: and I guess she wasn't ready for it and said the wrong thing

GT: oh Dirk I just feel god awful bout it

TT: okay well I'm on LoMaX now so we can talk about it in a second

GT: okay

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

* * *

Dirk looked around for Jake, concerned about his boyfriend's mental breakdown. This was the worst possible time to have a trickster running around, especially Jane, who apparently was having emotional issues...

He suddenly saw a flash of pink and yellow, and the next thing he knew he was crashing down on LoMaX. Last thing he saw was a girl holding a giant lollipop mouthing the words, _it's all your fault DS..._

* * *

**"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES**


	4. Dirk and Roxy

**sorry for the late update guys . im so awful!**

**But anyways on with the show!**

* * *

"Dirk... Dirk, I'd advise you wake up. Now..."

Dirk groaned as his rubbed the back of his head. "Hal? Oh god what happened."

"I believe Jane, trickster Jane that is, hit you. You've been out for a while."

"Aw shit... well at least I'm not dead yet."

"While you were recovering, I managed to locate Jake for you. We should hurry and get to him before Jane does."

"Yeah. I should also warn Roxy about Jane while we're at it."

"Good plan."

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: hey Roxy

TG: oh hey Stidr

TG: *Strider

TT: bad news

TT: Jane's gone trickster

TG: what

TT: yep

TG: no way she'd nevet go trickster

TG: *never

TT: well she just did and im on LoMaX right now trying to get Jake

TG: omg Jakey!

TG: do you think Janey's feelings did it?

TT: that's what Jake thinks

TG: ohhhh man this is baaaag

TG: *bad

TT: yeah no shit

TT: just be carefull if you see her okay

TG: got it DS

tipsyGnostalgic [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Dirk sighed. Obviously it was easier said than done: tricksters are quite the unpredictable fuckers.

"We've arrived at Jake's current location."

"Really? If that's the case then... where is he...?" Before he could look around, something crashed into him, knocking him over. When he looked up it was Jake. His dark green eyes were filled with fear, and he had scratches all over his skin.

"Dirk! Thank stars you're alright!" His eyes began to spill tears as he hugged the Strider tightly. "I've never been more terrified in my entire life!"

Dirk returned the hug, gently rubbing his back to try and soothe him. "It's okay, I'm here now..."

"She almost got me... s-she almost turned m-me into a trickster."

"It's going to be fine now." But as Dirk said this, he could see the tiniest bit of green in Jake's hair and knew that if they didn't act soon, Jake would be lost as well...


	5. Roxy's Unexpected Chat

**omg omg haiz**

**idk if you guys will love me for this, but being the artistic me my life job is to be an animator with my sweet Choco Kat on youtube and i just had an idea**

**i should animate this story!**

**What do you all think? Let me know guys! ~Jen Ramen**

* * *

Roxy paused to think about what Dirk told her. She backed up against the building and slid to the ground with her hand raked through her bangs, tears flowing from her pink eyes. _Why did it have to be Janey? Why did it have to be any of them?! The BETAS are actually experienced so we need them. Jake is precious to Dirk, so without him Dirk would break down. Speaking of that, he's the genius trying to help Jade find the cure, so it'd be bad to lose him. And with Janey already a trickster, she's going after Jake and Dirk. If it'd been me... if it was me to turn first... I don't think anything would've happened..._

As she thought this someone pestered her.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GG: hai Roxy heehee~

TG: J-Janey?!

GG: yes Roxy its meeee~

TG: but you

TG: YOU'RE A TRICKSTER!

GG: trickster? That's what you call us?

TG: us? As in others?

GG: thats right

GG: see soon there will be more

GG: i almost got Jake but he got away

TG: Jaaaaaane i don't think i should talk to you no offense :(

TG: D Strides told me to be careful and i gotta listen

GG: that's STRAAAAAANGE logic

GG: aren't you chatting with me right NOOOOOOW?

TG: well... um... uhhhhh

TG: crap uh what do i do?!

tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe

GG: heh... soon enough... you too will see

GG: CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU~!


	6. Roxy

**omg to the reviewer named TYLER omg i know a friend named tyler and she tried to get me into homestuck in 2013 when we went to a comic convention; proud to say im into it now!**

**So when i saw that im just like PLZ BE MY BFF TYLER PLZ i miss her and she needs to get in touch with meh! ;-;**

* * *

Jane smiled sadistically at the two below her. Jake will soon enough turn, she knew that for sure. Roxy will also need to see soon as well... Everything was going WONDERFULLY!

She decided to leave the boys on their toes for now and went off somewhere... Not really any place in mind, just driffting. She was beggining to get a little murderous when she noticed Roxy. PERFECT! She went down to see the Lalonde when she also saw some people. May as well get some violence steamed off. Don't want to scare her... yet.

She decended apon the people, drew out a knife, and slashed them, the crimson liquid gushing out. Jane smiled at the sight, enjoying the warm yet cold feel when the blood got on her face. Footsteps quickly came towards her direction and Roxy rounded the corner and froze when her eyes laid apon her trickster friend.

"J... Janey...?" Jane smiled, taking a step closer to the girl she'd been thinking of.

"Hohoho~ hai th-th-THERE Roxy... so n-nice to see you..."

"You... you're supposed to be on LoMaX..."

"Aw! But I came to see you~!"

"But I don't know you anymore!"

"Don't... know me?" She smiled widely. "Of course you do silly! I'm Jane! We're friends!"

"You're not Jane... You're not my friend... You're a trickster that took my Janey away from me, and I want her back!" Roxy cried, but she glared at Jane. "I WANT THE JANEY I LOVED!"

Jane stopped smiling. "So you loved her?"

"Y-yes..."

Jane walked over to the trembling blonde. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she wispered in her ear, "would you like to see her again?"


	7. Decision

**here we go! What'll Roxy do? Read pplz!**

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Roxy asked, startled by Jane's closeness.

"I mean, you can see her again, silly!" She smiled. Roxy didn't know wether to trust her. Tricksters can be unbelievably violent...

"Y-you don't mean you're gonna kill me, d-do ya?"

"Of course not~! You just have to do one little thing..."

* * *

Dirk tried to pester Roxy again, but for some reason she wouldn't reply. Suddenly, Jake was pestered.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GT: Roxy! What's with you, Dirk's been trying to pester you, but you haven't been answering

TG: well that's cos i don't wanna tell him

GT: tell him what?

TG: Jane's with me

GT: oh my stars Roxy get out of there!

TG: nono we were just talking

TG: i accidently let it slip that i loved Jane

GT: what you do?

TG: yeah and now she says i can see Jane, the real Jane, again if i do something

GT: which is?

TG: i've got to kiss her

GT: ROXY THAT WOULD MAKE YOU A TRICKSTER

TG: i know i know

TG: uhhhhh crap idk what to do!

GT: that's easy just don't kiss her

TG: it's not like that!

TG: i'm gonna do it

GT: what?!

GT: Roxy no please!

TG: sorry Jakey

TG: i gotta trust her

GT: THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING

GT: THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING

GT: DON'T YOU SEE THERE WON'T BE ANY GOING BACK?!

TG: yes

GT: wha?

TG: i'm sorry

TG: don't tell Dirk okay

GT: ...

TG: promise me!

GT: okay i won't tell him...

TG: thanks Jakey ;)

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GT: goodbye Roxy...


	8. Together

**welp here's we go! How evil am i? Heck if id know**

* * *

Roxy looked up at Jane after she finished talking to Jake. "Okay... I'm ready."

Jane smiled. "Perfect! Well, go on ahead."

Hesitating, the blonde reached out and kissed Jane. For a moment she could taste something sweet, and everything blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a dark place and everywhere she touched on the ground seemed to be a ripple on water. There was an echoed sound, but it sounded close. "Hello?"

"Roxy? Oh thank goodness!" She blinked. Was it really her Janey? She stood up and began to wander.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Well, I don't know where that is so just keep talking so I can follow your voice."

"Um okay... what is this place?"

"No clue. But I think I know why we're here."

"Don't tell me... it's because we're tricksters now?"

"Yeah..."

"When did you become one?"

"After you did. She found me and said I could she you again if I basically became one. So I kissed her."

"Why would you do that?!" After hearing that, she saw Jane and ran towards her. Kneeling down, she hugged the girl she gave up control for. "Uh... Roxy?"

When she let go she smiled. "Because I love you."

"You... what?"

"I love you Janey, and I wanted you back. When she offered, I told Jake what I was going to do, and did it. I became a trickster to be with you."

Jane stared at her for a good long minute before tears began to spill out. She hugged Roxy closed to her, and they stayed in that embrace for a long time.

_Please Dirk... Find the cure so we can get out of here..._


	9. The Betas

**gosh this is my most popular fic!**

**I need to wtite more stuff like this: speaking of which, if anyone likes _The Witch's House_ im soon gonna update my fic for that!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade decided to message Jake and see how things were. She and John were nearly done with their journey, and it'd be good to know the progression that's been made on finding a cure.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GG: hiya Jake :D

GT: oh hello Jade

GG: John and i are nearly finished with our journey

GG: so i was wondering how the cure finding was coming along!

GT: uhm... not... so good actually

GG: what's wrong?

GT: well

GT: Janey turned trickster, and now Roxy has decided to trust her and has turned as well...

GG: oh no that's terrible! D:

GG: we better act fast then!

GT: indeed we must

GG: well, seeing you and Dirk must be busy at the moment, i'll go for now

GT: alright

GG: see you soon

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

John watched as she sighed. "Something wrong?"

"Yes John. It seems we can't waste any time when our journey ends. Jane and Roxy have turned!"

"That's awful!"

"I know..."

"But I'm sure we can do it! I'll tell Dave what's up."

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: sup Egbert

EB: got some news

EB: better be ready cos when we get to our destination we'll be busy

TG: why?

EB: Nanna and Rose's mom, Jane and Roxy, have become tricksters

TG: dang didn't see that coming

EB: well in any case tell Rose for me will ya?

TG: got it

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]


	10. Promise

**Sorry bout the late update guys im just awful DX**

**but thankfully ive got you guys a chapter!**

* * *

Jake looked around the now dark and not so exciting place he and Dirk were in. His boyfriend lay on the ground, resting peacefully, as if peace were still a thing that existed. Jake sat next to him and accidently bit his tongue with those damn teeth of his. The metalic taste of blood was horrible. He got some random tissues and tried to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help much. In fact, it only made the god awful taste in his mouth worse. He threw the wads of tissue somewhere and sighed, waking Dirk.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Jake sighed again.

"I don't know Strider... We've barely started and we're already out of time... did we do something wrong?"

"Of course not. We haven't given up yet, all we need to do is avoid Jane. I warned Roxy to do the same so I'm sure she'll be okay." Jake cringed at Roxy's name and Dirk noticed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... uhm wh-what exactly... do you think happens to a person, the real person, when they turn into a trickster? Do they die... or are they there deep down somewhere...?"

Dirk frowned in thought. The idea never passed through his mind. All he knew is that they changed drasticaly and weren't even the same person anymore. What _did_ happen to the real person? Finally, after coming up with an answer, he sat up. "Well English... whatever happens to them, we're gonna save them." Jake chuckled.

"You're so sure Strider."

"You know it." He hugged Jake tightly, the raven haired teen doing the same. "Hey Jake..."

"Yeah...?"

"Promise me... no matter what Jane says... you won't become a trickster..."

"I promise." Dirk smiled, but seeing more green hairs he wondered. _How much time does he have left before I can't save him...?_

* * *

That night... John fell ill...


	11. Worry

**Judging from last chapters comments some of you guys hate me o,o**

**but hey its not me you hate, its the idea of John becoming a trickster you hate!**

* * *

Jade sighed worriedly. "People are turning, Jonh is sick, and he just gets worse by the minute... if this all keeps up we might never make it..." She looked over at her brother, who was paler than ever and having some difficulty breathing properly. "We're almost there John. Once we're back with Dave and Rose we'll figure something out... we have to..."

* * *

**sorry but the short as hell update, i just wanted you all to know i'm still alive and writing this story ^_^**


End file.
